Cours, Hermione, Cours!
by xRedRoses
Summary: Poudlard. Pendant la grande bataille finale, Hermione est poursuivie par deux mangemorts. Au tournant, elle se retrouve dans une salle, en compagnie de Drago Malfoy.Mais c'est lui, ou les mangemorts. Elle fait alors le choix qui changera sa vie: rester avec Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou les amis! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire! Enfin, nouvelle histoire, façon de parler! Il s'agit en fait d'une vieille histoire que je publie sur cette platforme -ci! J'espère que vous aimerez! Le résumé complet c'est: **

_Poudlard. Pendant la grande bataille finale. _

_Hermione court, comme si sa vie en dépendait. _  
_Et c'est le cas, elle est poursuivie par deux mangemorts._  
_Au tournant, elle se retrouve dans une salle, en compagnie de Drago Malfoy, son ennemi juré. _  
_Mais c'est lui, ou les mangemorts. _  
_Elle fait alors le choix qui changera sa vie, rester avec Malfoy._

_**Réponse au défi de Skima, en 3 chapitres, alternant les différents points de vue.**_

**Donc c'est un Dramione, ce qui n'est pas surprenant! Je publie toutes les semaines, et il n'y a que 3 chapitres ;) Enjoy les loulous! xxx**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**PDV Hermione**

Mes pieds martelaient le sol en rythme avec le battement de mon cœur. J'avais un peu de culpabilité à laisser Harry, Ron et Ginny combattre sans moi. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. A aucun moment je ne l'avais eu. J'entendais les pas pressés des deux mangemorts derrière moi. Je ne les avais pas reconnus, mais apparemment, eux si. Je les avais entendu jubiler . Tuer une sang de bourbe, qui plus est la meilleure amie du Survivant, quel honneur !

Ils ont oubliés la notion être humain dans leurs propos.

Mais, à vrai dire, j'étais trop occupée à courir pour sauver ma peau, je ne pouvais donc pas dispenser un cours sur la morale humaine.

Il parait que quand on va mourir, on voit une lumière blanche. Laissez moi vous dire que c'est totalement faux. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était un trou noir qui m'avait l'air sans fond. Un trou de désespoir. Je sentais les dernières forces, qu'une ultime poussée d'adrénaline m'avait donnée, me quitter peu à peu.

J'étais totalement perdue. S'il n'y avait rien au prochain tournant, vous auriez pu m'appeler " Feu Hermione Granger ". Pas très réjouissant.

N'ayant, de plus, jamais aimé le sport, c'était un véritable supplice. Je préfèrerait presque mourir. Presque. Car, si c'‚tait le cas, il aurait suffit que je m'arrête de courir, et je ne courrais plus jamais.

Mais il fallait que je vive. Pour Harry, pour Ron, pour Ginny, pour tous les autres, et pour moi.

J'entendis comme un murmure derrière moi et me baissais aussitôt. Une lumière verte passait au dessus de moi pour venir s'écraser contre une statue. Le mangemort émit un juron, je me retournais, toujours en courant, et lui adressait un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

Ils étaient ralentis par le fait qu'ils portaient une robe de sorcier. Moi j'avais des vêtements moldus. C'est à ça qu'ils m'avaient repérés. Mais bon. Ca me sauvait.

Oh les jogging, quelle merveilleuse invention! Faudrai que je pense à en parler à M. Weasley. Mais je pense qu'il était un peu occupé à ce moment

Je me retrouvais face à un dilemme. Gauche, Droite ? Va Pour la droite. Je courais toujours, au hasard.

Et merde. Un mur. Avec un tableau à la gloire de Voldemort. C'n'était pas un tableau pourrave que je voulais, c'était un moyen imparable d'échapper aux mangemorts !

Soudain, une porte se matérialisait devant moi. Ni une ni deux je m'y précipitais.

Et c'est ici que j'en suis. A l'entrée d'une pièce ressemblant à un salon. Vert.

Vert comme la couleur, pas comme écologique.

Quelle faute de goût! Le rouge, ça c'est une vrai couleur!

J'essais de m'éloigner de la porte, mais un mur invisible me retient. J'entend alors une voix :

- J'ai ma baguette. T'es qui toi ?

Je n'y crois pas. Moi, coincée avec cet... abruti!

- " T'es qui toi ". Intéressant, au moins au niveau de Crabe et Goyle. Tu t'es surpassé. Tu t'es entraîner avec tes amis mangemorts, Malfoy ? Et puis, vu que c'est toi qui tiens la baguette, je n'ai pas trop à m'inquiéter.

- Granger ?

- Nan le pape abruti. Vire moi ce putain de mur, faut que je bouge.

Il ne répond pas, mais je sens le mur céder. Je m'avance et m'assois sur le canapé. Malfoy sort de l'ombre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Bourby ?

- Je joue à cache-cache avec tes petits copains.

Il m'observe. Ses yeux sont bleus. Comme d'habitude j'y décèle une profonde haine envers moi.

La dernière fois, Ginny m'a dit que c'était le contraire de l'amour. Je lui ai répondu que, pas du tout, le contraire c'est l'indifférence.

Mais là, il ne réplique pas, me tourne le dos. Génial, je suis coincée avec un primate qui me voue une haine surhumaine, et une indifférence pathologique.

J'observe la pièce. Une sorte de cube vert. Avec un fauteuil vert, un canapé vert, et une moquette verte. Un des cotés du cube n'est qu'une vitre.

Vu qu'il ne dit rien, je tente une approche :

- C'est sympa ici. C'est très ... vert.

Il se tait.

- Non, sérieusement, une petite cheminée par ici et ça serait parfais.

Encore une fois, il ne répond pas. Je suis bloquée avec une carpe oxygénée ! Allez, le tout pour le tout. Je me lève et marche, observant les murs :

- Il faudrait nuancer le vert. Tu sais, l'éclaircir. Presque Blanc. Ou totalement. Puis on repeint en... Je sais pas moi, Or ?

- Écoute moi bien, Granger, je suis ici avec toi, et ça me plait autant qu'a toi, donc ferme la !

- Si tu ne veux pas de moi, balance moi par la porte !

- Ne me tente pas.

- Mais écoute toi, espèce de crétin prétentieux, ce n'est pas parce qu'un mini mangemort me dit de me taire que je m'exécute !Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! C'est vrai, en même temps que ça te tenterait. Assassin‚ indirectement une sang de bourbe ! Garder les mains propres ! Quel beau crédit aux yeux de Lord Voldemort ! Tu n'es qu'un mouton Malfoy ! Et tu veux que je te dise, je ...

Il bondit soudain et plaque sa main contre ma bouche. Son autre main passe sur mes hanches, caresse, tâtonne... Alors il saisit ma baguette et la lance loin. Il me maintient contre lui, tordant mon poignet, de façon à ce que je ne puisse bouger un muscle sans qu'un fulgurante douleur me saisisse. Sa bouche s'approche de mon oreille et il me murmure :

- Tu quoi, Granger ? Tu fais moins la maligne quand tu n'as plus le contrôle entre tes mains. Pas de baguette. Coincée. Alors vas-y Bourby, insulte moi. C'est le seul plaisir que tu puisse t'offrir.

Il me repousse violemment et je m'écrase par terre. Il me regarde sans expression. Je me recroqueville, tenant mon poignet endolorie. Je pleure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je pleure c'est tout. Soudain j'entend un raclement de gorge en face de moi. Je relève la tête.

Drago Malfoy me tend ma baguette.

- Pas contre moi, Granger, je te battrais. Mais si les idiots qui te poursuivaient arrivent à entrer, il faut mieux que tu soit armée.

Je saisi ma baguette, le remercie d'un coup de tête et vais m'asseoir le plus loin possible de lui, sur le canapé.

Au bout d'un temps qui me semble une éternité il se tourne vers moi et m'adresse la parole :

- Je suis fatigué. Monte la garde.  
- Mais je...  
- Y'a pas de mais Granger.  
- Je pourrais te tuer pendant ton sommeil, tu le sais ça?  
- Tu ne le fera pas.  
- Et pourquoi donc?  
- Car cet endroit est maintenu par ma magie. Si je meurt, il disparaît, et tu te retrouve à la merci de Niavanne.

Et il s'allonge sur le canapé, m'obligeant à déménager sur le fauteuil.

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre! Vos avis me feraient très plaisir! Même si celle-ci est déja écrite, je peux toujours m'améliorer! :) Bisous et bonne semaine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut les amis! De retour pour la suite! On a la chance d'avoir un PDV Drago ici :) Allez, je ne vous occupe pas plus longtemps, voilà la suite! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

**PDV Hermione**

JE HAIS MALFOY.

Ca doit faire au moins cinq heures que je monte la garde, je suis épuisée, j'ai mal aux yeux à force de fixer la porte, et cet abruti dors tranquillement.

Je rappelle accessoirement que je suis coincée avec cet idiot pour éviter de mourir avadakadavriser. J'ai dû fuir la bataille, je n'ai donc aucunes nouvelles et aucun moyens de savoir comment ça se passe dehors. Je ne sais pas qui est vivant, qui est mort, alors je me fais sang d'encre, et ce débile rêve d'une tarte à la marmelade !

Je rigole pas, tout à l'heure, il c'est retourné et a marmonné un truc du genre " taartalamameda " que j'ai interpréter comme " tarte à la marmelade ".

Pauvre type.

Je n'en peux plus. On change les rôles. Je jette un aguamenti sur Malfoy. Celui ci se réveille en hurlant, me regarde et me crie

" Mais t'es malade?  
- Non, je voulais juste te réveiller. Pardon, aurais-je était trop brusque?  
- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une salope Granger.  
- Prends pas ta mère pour une généralité Malfoy. Alors maintenant tu vire, tu monte la garde, et je dors. Clair?  
- Je pourrais te tuer pendant ton sommeil.  
- Mais tu ne le fera pas car tu as besoin de compagnie. Bonne Garde."

Malfoy bougonne. Pauvre petit prince, il vient d'apprendre que le père noël n'existe pas. Malgré tout, il se lève et me cède la place.

Je m'allonge, et aussitôt je m'endors ...

**PDV MALFOY**

JE HAIS GRANGER.

Je la hais pour ses cheveux, pour être amie avec Weasley, pour ses mains, pour Weasley, pour son visage, pour Weasley, pour ce qu'elle représente et pour Weasley.

Pauvre type ce roux.

J'n'ai rien de spécial contre les roux, c'est pas comme s'ils étaient moldus. Et les rousses sont plutôt pas mal. C'est juste Weasley qui m'insupporte ! Avec cette manie de coller Granger.

Qui d'ailleurs ne m'intéresse absolument pas. C'n'est pas comme si elle était belle, qu'elle avait un magnifique sourire, et qu'a chaque fois qu'elle rit avec Weasley et Potter, mon ventre se contracte, et que j'ai envie d'assommer ces deux idiots. Et même s'il c'était le cas, elle demeure une Sang-De-Bourbe.

Hum Hum … Enfin bref. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'a eu aussi facilement. J'ai froid, je suis trempé sur un fauteuil riquiqui, et elle, elle _dort_. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. J'espère que père est mort. Quel pauvre type ce gars ! Il a pourtant raison sur certains trucs. Comme les Sang-De-Bourbe. Une vermine. Je suis sûr que leur sang est semblable à une boue noire et épaisse.

Granger s'éveille. Elle a beaucoup bougé dans son sommeil, ses cheveux sont emmêlés. Je retiens un rire, mais ne peux stopper une esquisse de sourire. Qui se fixe sur mon visage.

**PDV HERMIONE**

Je me réveille. Je ne me souviens plus de mon rêve, mais je me rends compte que mon cauchemard, lui, est bien réel. Je suis coincée avec Malfoy fils.

Qui d'ailleurs me regarde étrangement, avec un sourire débile collé sur sa sale face de rat. Incapable de retenir ma mauvaise humeur, je lui crache :

- Quoi?  
- Granger… Tes… cheveux !

Et voilà que cet idiot part dans un fou rire. Il est bizarre quand il rit, Malfoy. Il a l'air plus humain. Plus… atteignable.

Je porte la main à mes cheveux, et comprends l'étendu des dégâts. Alors, contre toute attente, je me mets à rire aussi. Nos deux rires s'élèvent, c'est comme une mélodie. C'est agréable de rire. Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas rit comme ça. Et c'est avec mon pire ennemi.

* Ou meilleur ennemi… *

Je me stoppe net et fixe Malfoy.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de lire mes pensées !  
- Mais je m'ennuie, c'est la seule lecture possible !  
- Trouve toi une autre distraction sale mangemort !  
- Tu sais, ton rêve était très intéressant je ne me doutait pas qu'une miss-je-sais-tout pouvais se lâcher autant, même en rêve.  
- TU AS LU MON RÊVE ?!

Folle de rage, je me jette sur Malfoy et lui assène deux droites avant qu'il ne réagisse. Là il me saisit les poings et retourne la situation. IL est au dessus de moi, et me maîtrise totalement. Son visage ne rit plus, il n'exprime que la haine, que le violence. Je me débat comme je peux et grâce à un subtil ( ou hasardeux ) mouvement de jambes, je renverse la situation. Je suis de nouveau au dessus de lui. Fière de moi j'ai un sourire de conquérante sur le visage, mais il ne dure pas longtemps, car emporter par mon élan, je tombe, et Malfoy se met sur moi, des ses jambes ( musclées ) il bloque les miennes, et d'une main il bloque mes deux bras. Il me regarde dans les yeux. Les siens sont magnifiques. Je crois que je vais m'y perdre. Trop tard.

**PDV Malfoy.**

Je la maintient. Elle ne bouge plus, retenant presque sa respiration. Ses yeux sont marron. Pas marron boueux, comme son sang, non, un marron chocolat-or. Les plus beaux et les plus appétissant que je n'ai jamais vu. Je lui menti, jamais je n'aurais oser lire sons rêve, mais le fait qu'elle ai rie avec moi m'a fait perdre mes moyens. Que je n'ai retrouvés qu'après deux droites.

Soudain, un éclat de couleur attire mon regard. Son poignet saigne, elle a dû cogner au même endroit que tout à l'heure. Mais ça n'est pas le problème. Son sang est… rouge. Comme le mien. Mes yeux reviennent aux siens, et je cède à une impulsion irrésistible.

Je l'embrasse.

Comment décrire ce qui c'est passé.

D'un point de vue purement spectateur, j'ai écrasé mes lèvres ave force contre les siennes, puis j'ai légèrement reculé la tête afin de réduire la pression, et d'embrasser doucement, plus tendrement.

De mon point de vue, l'élan était tellement fort, que je n'y ai pas résisté, m'empêchant ainsi de renoncer à mi-chemin. Le seul contact de nos lèvres à fait passer en moi une tonne d'émotions tellement fortes qu'elles m'ont coupées le souffle. J'ai lors reculer les lèvres pour réduire le flot, et reprendre ma respiration; évitant ainsi de mourir asphyxié. Mais je ne voulais pas rompre le contact, car au moment où le baiser s'arrêtera je fuirais mes responsabilités. Comme d'habitude. Je refuse d'ouvrir les yeux et de découvrir son visage tordu par l'horreur, et ses yeux m'envoyant des messages de haine.

Pourtant il faut bien rompre le baiser un jour. J'appuie une ultime fois sur lèvres et me relève sans un regard. Je me place devant le vitre. Et réfléchis à ce qui vient de se passer.

Quel idiot ! En plus quand je me suis relevé, mes mains n'étaient plus au même endroit. J'ai du la caresser sans m'en rendre compte. Quel con ! Non mais quel con !

Comment je vais rattraper ça ? Elle va rire de moi ! Elle va tout raconter, et adieu ma notoriété ! Elle va…

- Malfoy?

* * *

** Alors, vos avis? L'orthographe, j'en suis désolée, mais c'est une vieille histoire et je ne relis pas haha :)**  
**Une mise en fav/follow me fait plaisir donc n'hésitez pas! Et pour ceux qui ont des remarques à faire, le petit bouton review est fait pour ça! C'est aussi fait pour ceux qui veulent juste dire "cool", ça fait toujours plaisir aussi! Bisous les loulous!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou les lapins! La suite, et fin! Je vous laisse enjoyer, on blablate à la fin!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**PDV Hermione**

Il se relève et me libère. Je reste pourtant clouée au sol. Le grand Drago Malfoy m'a embrasser. Le Prince des Serpentards, ennemi des Sang-De-Bourbe, c'est abaisser à moi. Et j'ai aimé. Et j'ai fermer les yeux.

Quelle conne ! C'était à coup sûr un piège!

Il c'est relevé et doit le communiquer à tous ces amis.

Quelle conne !

J'ai mal au poignet, je saisi ma baguette et me lance un sort, qui stoppe l'hémorragie, et ne laisse aucune cicatrice.

Même si j'ai peur de son regard moqueur, et de son cruel sourire goguenard, je me relève et le vois dos à moi. Je ne vois son visage que grâce à son reflet.

Il n'a pas l'air heureux, pas victorieux.

- Malfoy?

Il tressaille légèrement, et dans le reflet, je croise furtivement ses yeux, mais il ne répond pas.

- Malfoy?

Toujours aucune réaction. Je me retourne, blessée. J'entends alors un bruit de casse.

Je me retourne à nouveau, et vois la vitre se réparer. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'avance vers lui et me stoppe à 1 ou 2 mètres.

- Malfoy?

Rien. Pas un battement de cœur, pas un bruit. Juste le frustrant silence. Je pose ma main sur son épaule.

- Malfoy?

Aucune réaction. Je me rapproche encore et saisi sa main.

- Malfoy?

Il saigne. Par ma faute. C'est au début des doigts qu'il est blessé. Je porte sa main à mes lèvres, et baise chacune des blessures. Il frissonne.

- Granger…

C'n'est qu'un souffle, un murmure. Le vent aurait pût faire mieux. Je ne sais si c'est mon imagination, alors je continus.

- Granger…

C'est réel. C'est une supplication. Une plainte. Un "arrête" mêler à un "continu". Avec mes deux mains, je saisi son visage, et le tourne vers moi. Ses yeux m'évitent tant qu'ils le peuvent, mais j'y décèle de la tristesse. Alors je me jette, et l'embrasse.

**PDV Drago**

J'essayais de me contrôler. J'ai réussi à me taire quand elle m'appelait. La première fois j'ai du me faire violence pour y réussir, j'ai frapper dans la vitre.

J'ai failli craquer quand elle m'a toucher le dos.

Puis elle a sucer le sang des mes blessures.

J'ai 17 ans, je suis un homme, et la femme qui m'attire fait ça.

Je n'ai pu lui dire directement "arrête". Alors j'ai dit son nom, tout bas, essayant de contenir l'envie qui me pressait. Mais elle a continuer. Alors j'ai répéter.

Là, elle c'est arrêter je me contrôlais encore à peu près. Elle a saisit mon visage. J'étais à deux doigts de craquer, alors j'évitais tant bien que mal son regard rayon X.

Puis elle m'a embrasser. En fermant les yeux. Toutes mes défenses ont cédées. Je l'ais plaquée contre la vitre.

Je l'ai embrasser comme jamais personne ne l'a embrasser. Et je l'embrasse toujours.

J'écarte ma bouche de la sienne, histoire reprendre mon souffle. Elle sourit.

- Tu as perdu…

Hein? Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour elle?

- Oui, tu as perdu, mais tu as le droit au lot de consolation.

Et elle se jette sur moi, me faisant basculer en arrière. Elle est allongée sur moi, et m'embrasse. J'essais d'éviter que mon cerveau d'adolescent ne se fasse des films, mais c'est dur. Surtout quand elle passe ses main sous ma chemise d'uniforme.

Finalement, elle roule sur le coté, haletante.

- Waw.  
- Waw.

Elle me sourit. Je ne lui sourit pas. Un Malfoy ne sourit pas.

Ah oui. Je suis un Malfoy.

Je me relève sans un regard pour elle, bien à regret. Et vais m'installer sur le canapé

- Malfoy?

Cette fois je réponds.

- Écoute Granger, t'es mignonne, mais tu m'a dit de me trouver une autre distraction que lire dans tes pensées, et c'Est-ce que je fais. Tu n'est qu'une envie passagère. Tu n'es pas à la hauteur. TU as perdu.

Je mens. Bien évidemment. Je l'entends qui se rapproche, elle s'assoit à coté de moi.

- Tu en est sûr Malfoy, vraiment sûr? Moi j'ai l'impression que je te plait. Quand je te touche là…

Elle me touche l'épaule. Je frisonne.

- … là….

Elle me touche la joue. Je frissonne.

- … comme ça …

Elle m'embrasse en dessous de la joue. Je frissonne.

- …. Et là.

Elle posa sa main sur mon entrejambe. Qui répond présent. Foutues Hormones.

Elle grimpe sur mes genoux comme à cheval, face à moi. J'essais pourtant de ne montrer aucune envie. Mais c'est dur. Surtout quand elle déboutonne ma chemise et qu'en même temps ses lèvres parcourent mon visage, ne touchant même pas les miennes.

Je suis foutu. Elle le sait. Je suis faible. Elle a trouver la faille

-Arrête.

Surprise que je résiste elle se stoppe directement.

- C'est impossible Granger. On va sortir. Et l'un va devoir tuer l'autre. Peu importe qui gagne, il y aura des dégâts, tu peux en être sûre. Tes amis vont mourir. Les miens aussi. Peut-être pas tous, mais beaucoup. Selon le vainqueur, je devrais te tuer, ou au moins te haïr. Non que je sois pour Voldemort, mais s'il gagne je me plierais. Si tu continue je n'en aurais pas la force. C'est fini Granger.

J'essais de me dégager de son étreinte mais impossible.

Soudain elle m'embrasse. Et ce n'est pas un baiser d'enfant. Je suis impuissant. Je fonds sous son baiser, mais la repousse violement. Elle tombe par terre, et se relève aussi sec et me crie :

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème Malfoy? TU as commencer, je te rappelle accessoirement ! Et maintenant, tu arrête tout, car tu as peur ! Car c'est ça la vérité, TU AS PEUR !  
- Tais toi !  
- Tu es effrayé par le vrai toi !  
- Tais toi !  
- Ouvre les yeux Malfoy, la vrai vie c'est CA !  
- TAIS TOI !

Étrangement, elle obéit, se rapproche de moi, et me dit doucement.

- Moi je ne te tuerais pas. Réfléchi Malfoy, si je me tais maintenant, je me tairais à jamais, c'est ta seule chance. Dis moi quelque chose qui m'empêche de me jeter dans les bras des mangemorts.

Je me tais. Je me déteste.

- D'accord.

Elle se lève et par vers la porte. Je me lève. Si elle la franchi, elle meurt. C'est impossible .Pas maintenant. Je cours vers elle, la retourne et l'embrasse.

Elle fixe ses bras autours de moi. Et sourit, sans rompre le contact.

Je recule la tête et l'observe.

- Tu as perdu Malfoy.

Je souris. Bien sûr que c'était du bluff de sa part ! Je hausse les épaules

- J'ai droit un prix de consolation Granger?

Elle hoche la tête et m'embrasse.

Et il me semble distinguer des acclamations, et une voix dehors.

- ICI HARRY EST MORT ET POUR DE BON.

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors, vous avez aimé? Faites le moi savoir!**  
**C'est peut-être un peu capilotracté, je le conçois ;) Mais, imaginons qu'il y avait déjà une attirance physique?... Non? Tant pis, c'est moi l'auteure! **  
**Bisous mes loulous, à la prochaine histoire**  
**(Vous pouvez à la limite vous abonner à mon compte d'auteur (haha) (viendez, on est bien!) , ça me ferait bien plaisir, et vous seriez au courant des nouvelles histoires. En cours d'écriture: Un Drago/Hermione, un Théodore/Hermione, un Astoria/Drago, un autre Drago/Hermione, et un Ginny/Drago!)**


End file.
